By the Window Awaits
by CloveeD
Summary: For years now Kakashi has been missing, and Naruto, by himself, has changed. Now, Naruto demands that Kakashi makes up for all the minutes that Naruto had spent missing him alone. As an enemy. NarutoKakashi,Naruto on top! Ch1 uploaded.
1. Prologue: Yearning

Summary: For years now Kakashi has been missing, and Naruto, by himself, has changed. Now, Naruto demands that Kakashi makes up for all the minutes that Naruto had spent missing him alone. NarutoKakashi (Naruto on top, that's right kids. You've been warned.)  
Disclaimer: Naruto and co. do not belong to me.  
Warnings: **Yaoi**, male on male, age differences, somewhat AU setting, Naruto x Kakashi - _in the order of **seme x uke (or top x bottom)**_!! You've been warned! Twice!!  
Author's Notes: Ah, I'm writing fanfics again, and what a time I picked! The night before my final exam! I must be terribly prepared...or so my extremely-honest consciousness tells me.

* * *

_**"By the Window Awaits"**_

_by CloveeD_

**Prologue: Yearning  
**

_Pretty much,_ he says, _they pretty much all died. I wrote the total number of deaths in the report this morning, but I can't remember how many there were anymore._

Sometimes he despises the entire existence of shinobi villages. To be painfully honest, they were just training villages and villages of children who would kill each other off in the near future. And then those who survive would again train villages and villages of children to kill each other again. It was as if someone was convinced that bringing up killer children like breeding rats was completely natural, and that those who were strong enough to survive were given the right to be creative about how they were going to kill each other in order to make more killers. Breeding rats. _Disgusting._

But then he thinks to himself again for the tenth time that evening, _it couldn't be true_. It just couldn't be true, his cruely cynical theory about the meaning of the existence of the villages of shinobi - **_because he remembers_**. Naruto remembers the people who brought him up to be a shinobi. He remembers the calming smiles on the man who treated him to ramen when he was just a small rat. He remembers the crinkle of the smiling, exposed eye of his second teacher who spent _days_ thinking up new ways of helping him strive for strength. Naruto remembers, therefore, _it couldn't be true_ - this **cruelty** that flashes across his eyes in the village that he grew up in.

There _had_ to be something more.

**War.**

War for such a long time that children were recruited to sneak bomb notes into the enemy's camps. Vaguely, Naruto wonders if Kakashi sensei had thought along the same lines when the man himself was merely a small boy who had graduated as the youngest shinobi. Sensei was sent into war front as well. Sensei must have felt this at least once - this feeling of _silent despair_, when seeing child after child missing limbs or parts of their skulls as they were sent back on stretchers, the ones who still _had_ remains, that is.

But sensei seemed like he ended up fine, Naruto thought aimlessly as he slurped at the remains of his ramen. Though it was mainly because by the time Naruto was born, the war was over. But Kakashi sensei seemed fine when he taught them - Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto - during their early teenage years of shinobi life.

After that, Naruto didn't see Kakashi sensei again for **six years**.

This would usually be interpreted as some kind of abandonment on Kakashi's behalf, but Naruto, having had so few precious people to remember, wants to think differently.

Kakashi sensei must have gone on some kind of important, secret mission, that prevented him from saying hello and bringing fresh milk and vegetables, squatting on Naruto's window ceil. _For six whole years._

Naruto believes that firmly. Which his current fellow Anbu shinobis thought was unbelievable, because Naruto was now the single most _realistic, calculating, emotionless_ Anbu member in the Hidden Village of Fire. He was the one to enter enemy camp first, and he was the last to leave. He was the one to emotionlessly take out a scroll and make a list of all those who died during the mission, and he was the one to calmly hand it to the administrators in front of family members waiting anxiously at the office for their children to come back safely from battle field. And, he was the one who quietly leaves the office as parents and seniors start **_sobbing_** and **_howling_** after the death list had been announced.

How can such a disgustingly _cruel_, _emotionless_ person believe, with such a _naiveity_, that a shinobi who was missing from the village for six whole years, is _still_ on a righteous mission, and would come back with that smiling, slightly dazed expression covered by a thin layer of stretchable mask?

Well...

**_So what?_** Naruto thought back at their disbelieving faces, everytime the whisper behind his back as he sits quietly at the edge of the ramen stand.

**So what?**

_**So what**_ if it was pretty much impossible that Kakashi sensei was still alive? **_So what_** if it's entirely possible that Kakashi sensei had already became a missing ninja if he had managed to stay alive? **_So what _**if Naruto was disgustingly lacking reactions to the sky-high number of deaths that he had to put down on paper? **_So what_** if Naruto, as detached as he was, was still holding onto one last thread of wishful thinking that perhaps, _just perhaps_, his last surviving precious person would come back smiling, with open arms, telling him that Kakashi _sensei was sorry he was late, that Kakashi sensei was just lost on the road of life_?

_Come back..._

**_Come back...!_**

_I miss you!_

**_I trust you!!_**

_I believe in you!!_

**_I'm waiting for you...!!!_**

* * *

**...To be continued_...  
_**

* * *

Author's Notes: Prologue, therefore slightly shorter. Do tell me what you think :)  



	2. Chapter 1: Well Met

_**"By the Window Awaits"  
**By CloveeD_

_- _

Summary: For years now Kakashi has been missing, and Naruto, by himself, has changed. Now, Naruto demands that Kakashi makes up for all the minutes that Naruto had spent missing him alone. NarutoKakashi (Naruto on top, that's right kids. You've been warned.)  
Disclaimer: Naruto and co. do not belong to me.  
Warnings: Mild cussing, YAOI (male on male), age differences, somewhat AU setting, Naruto x Kakashi - in the order of seme x uke (or top x bottom)!! You've been warned! Many times now!!  
Author's Notes: It's a fact of life that this _irresponsible, lazy, short attention-spanned_ author cannot keep up a good updating pace. Not that people are really amazed by this trivial fact, but just thought the air would like to know.

**Kistunegirl, Cheysuli-Night, MouChan, Omni-chan, Kamui Gaia 07**, thank you all for the encouragement! They're greatly appreciated! **Where'smycookie**, about your question, um, I don't really remember what I was planning when I wrote that, so it's still undecided, whether there are other people or not. It's okay though, since there's this great thing authors can do with computer - editing online :) **Calimora**, thank you for the detailed review!! I'm really happy that someone likes my version of Naruto, and the fact that you spotted the few phrases I borrowed from the anime itself ;) Thoughtful reviewers like you make authors very happy :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Well Met**

The Anbu members, who survived during that mission that day, came back with disbelieve.

"Did you see his _face_?" a man in his late thirties slid his cat mask off to push a stick of cigarette in his mouth, patting his own jacket down for a light. "That was him, wasn't it?"

"It has to be." the other Anbu teammate replied slowly, looking as if she was still in shock. "That bastard, he---" they both freeze as quiet footsteps were heard in the hallway, but then both sighed in relief when it turned out to be just another Anbu, from another team, who was handing in papers. It wasn't that man --- Naruto Uzumaki.

The second Anbu then continued, this time with a hushed voice, "The bastard actually **froze** when he saw him. Can you believe it? His head was **almost chopped** off right there and then, because he froze like an _idiot_! And you know that guy's no idiot! You've seen him work! The only person who can make Uzumaki react like that has to be that shinobi that they talked about in the early years ---- _Kakashi Hatake, the Copy ninja_!"

"Are you sure?" The first Anbu scratched his chin as he took a long drag, trying to calm his nerves after a mission that nearly made him lose the left half of his body altogether. "The guy didn't look _that_ old... Got long hair, too... Plus, he was the enemy this time, wasn't he------"

"If you want to speculate..." A quiet, deep voice came from behind the two shinobis. The two Anbus jumped, for all their elite training, they still couldn't hear their captain's footsteps on or off missions. Shit. The two looked at each other with pained faces, they were caught. "...the blank report forms are on the second drawer to your right." Naruto finished coolly, remaining expressionless after a mission that left fourteen elite members dead and one still missing. He placed his own report down onto the administrator's desk, and disappeared from the doorway.

"Well...shit!" the first Anbu member cussed, whistling after the captain's departure, "Think he's mad at us?"

"I don't think he'll do anything about it, you know." the other remaining member replied, rolling her eyes, "He is just incredibly masked, that's all. You know it. Everybody knows it. We just like to bastardize him because he makes us look emotional and weak, that's all."

"Che, cool guy."

"Hey, at least we saw today with our own eyes that he risked his neck for all of us, right?"

-

**_He couldn't wait to see him._**

For _years_, Naruto couldn't wait to see Kakashi.

But now that Naruto saw Kakashi, for the first time after six whole years, he wasn't sure why he didn't feel as happy as he thought he'd be.

It was completely different from what he thought their reunion scenario would be like, and it didn't matter to him that such fantasizing was childish behaviour at its peak. At the same time, if one wanted to conclude that Naruto was unhappy with his reunion with Kakashi this time, one would still be wrong. He was not happy, but he wasn't _unhappy _either.

And he doesn't know what the hell he's thinking.

For the first time since he had been left alone to grow into what he was right now, Naruto had an urge to throw a childish tantrum. Because it was counter-productive, dissatisfying, and unreasonable. Because he wanted to, for the moment, throw away all responsibility and point at the sky and yell, **WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?! HUH?! HUH???!! WHAT THE **_**HELL!!!**_

Outwardly, however, Naruto calmly set down the slightly chipped teacup onto the table, and poured hot tea into the cheap home ware, as he sat in the kitchen in his small apartment, dealing with the aftershock of today's events.

They had set out, five days ago, to infiltrate the western Jobeiki tree line, where a camp of foreign shinobis had recently moved quite silently into as a pre-battle campground. However, just their luck, they found out that beneath the soil of Jobeiki tree line, there was actually a large base where the enemy had been gradually building into a underground fort for long-term future invasion.

This being incredibly threatening to their own village's current situation, they went in to investigate quietly, after sending an urgent message informing the Hokage about the location of the newly found enemy base. The underground fort was deep, with three levels, and fifteen or so rows of prisons at the bottom floor. A very _large_ underground fort.

And, just their luck, one of the prison guards discovered them.

And, again, just their incredibly helpful luck, the prison guard used some kind of jutsu to instantly summon an entire band of elite guards on their side in attempts to capture and kill the infiltrators --- namely, the merry band consisted by Naruto and co.

And in this exciting action and adventure story, Naruto comes to meet the climax of the plot line, after having slaughtered an entire room full of foreign shinobis and leaving the room with a sea of corpses; Naruto comes face to face with a man with a scar on his left eye.

Disregarding the long, silvery white hair, and a long, grey scarf in replacement of the familiar blackish-blue mask, Naruto _froze_, and realized that **_this was it_**. This man --- this guy who was in a foreign shinobi uniform, slightly shorter than himself now, and holding a katana in one hand --- this man was the precious person he had been waiting for for six whole years. Like an **obsessed maniac**. _Or just a very stupid, naive child._ He _believed_ that this man would _never_ die, _never_ betray him, _never_ leave him behind.

_Fantasies_.

He knew that, of course, but it never hit him, really.

It never hit him that the one who was fantasizing these absurd ideas --- _was him_.

"_Kakashi...sensei?_" he remembered thinking inside his head.

However, years of not talking before he thought things through carefully made him miss the chance to blurt out the man's name. The man (whom he had by then already dubbed as Kakashi sensei himself) immediately came at him, katana in hand, in frightening speed. Naruto managed to keep his head attached to his body by shifting to his right at the very last second out of instinct, but couldn't recover from shock as he kept his eyes on Kakashi's half-covered face (Since, he thought, there could always be a chance that this is some long lost brother of his sensei, or some sappy story twists like that). Two of his fellow Anbus appeared from behind and pulled Naruto to safety as another attack came from Kakashi, wielding the katana that now dripped with fresh blood from Naruto's injured shoulder. _It was a horribly close hit_.

When Naruto recovered from his shock --- only enough to focus on surviving for the moment --- he found the two teammates who had saved him earlier were now nearly losing their limbs, trying to stay away from the abnormally vicious attacks from Kakashi. Naruto could only think to himself rather slowly that he had never seen Kakashi sensei with a katana before.

The man moved as if his feet were on fire. His long, silvery hair flew behind him as he skillfully nailed the Anbu member on the left onto the wall, as he used that force to push himself back in the air to swipe at the second Anbu member with one leg. Naruto caught the second Anbu in time as he instantly shifted underneath Kakashi's leg and slashed at the man's neck.

_But this was **Kakashi...**_

Naruto looked on in shock as his own hand seemed to have a mind of its own and stopped his own blade just before it touched Kakashi's neck.

A good chunk of the man's long, silvery hair, cut, fell to the soil below.

Kakashi seemed shocked that his throat wasn't slit. And so Naruto took that few seconds of hesitation on Kakashi's part and knocked the slender man out with a fist instead.

The gray scarf fell from the man's face, and Naruto thought in his incoherent, shocked mind, that _it was the first time he had actually seen Kakashi Hatake's real face_.

And so this time, out loud.

"_Kakashi...sensei?_"

* * *

**_...To Be Continued..._**

-

* * *


End file.
